In the Broom Cupboard
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: First thing I've ever put up here. I wrote this on request of a friend. Mature content. Um, R and R please? Fred Weasley/OC


Fred was complaining, as he had been since he had been forcibly dragged from Gryffindor tower five minutes ago. "Not the library, Katelyn, please. It's Saturday! Would do so many different things! Fun things! Please, anything but the library."

All the same, he wasn't putting up any resistance as he was being led by the hand by his girlfriend.

"Stop complaining, Fred Weasley. I have to study and you have a Herbology essay to write." Katelyn said matter of factly, barely keeping the smirk off her face.

"I don't know what it is about tiny woman being all bossy. You and Mum are both short and you're both scary and bossy. I wonder if it's gen-"

"Fred Weasley!" She stopped walking and punched him in the arm.

He just laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Sorry angel. You know I love how little you are."

"There's nothing wrong with being short."

"I know, Katelyn, I know."

"I love your mother, I do, but do you really have to compare us?"

"Well it is a weak comparison, I know. I don't exactly snog my mum senseless… especially on this broom cupboard right here."

` Katelyn giggled and allowed herself to be rushed into the cupboard. As the door shut she was picked up then pushed up against the stone wall, just before Fred's lips met hers.

She pulled and played at his hair while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as their tongues danced together. Fred squeezed her outer thigh before her let his hands wander: up and down her arms, in her hair, under the hem of her T-shirt.

Katelyn murmured against his lips at the pleasant feeling of his long fingers stroking and rubbing stomach. His mouth moved to kiss down her neck. She gasped quietly and dug her fingernails into the back of his neck as he bit lightly before sweeping his tongue over the area only to repeat it again. Her hips rolled of their own accord, causing Fred to let out a strangled sounding gasp of his own.

"Careful now, love," He whispered just before he liked across her collar bone. His fingers where dancing sinfully close to the center of her breasts. She felt him smile as he felt the material of her bra. "You wore my favorite one, didn't you?"

"If your favorite is the black lace one that hooks up front, then yes. She purposely rolled her hips again, knowing exactly what it did to him in the position they were in. "What exactly do I have to be careful of, baby?"

He growled and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. "Don't know why I call you angel…"

"Me neither really," She panted out. His darkened blue eyes gleamed, a second later her back arched against the wall as his fingers rubbed and pinched at her lace covered breasts, still concealed beneath her T-shirt.

"Now who's the one that should be careful?"

"Still you, Kate, still you."

"We aren't shagging in a broom cupboard, Fred."

"Doesn't mean we can't relieve some friction." He said with a wicked look in his eyes. His right hand drifted from her chest to rub her through her jeans. Katelyn grabbed his face and kissed him, allowing her moans to escape without being heard.

"Atta girl," He said when she released him. "Come on, my pretty angel, how long until you collapse in my arms? Until I make you see stars? Two minutes? Three? Five? Ten? Fifteen?"

She whimpered with every number he said into her ear. She was being assaulted by pleasure and sensation, her mind was nothing but mush as the speed of Fred's ministrations increased. Her hips bucked against his hand.

Fred grinned and bit her earlobe lightly, making her shudder against him.

"You're close aren't you? Oh I know you are. If only I could actually touch you. Feel you and know just how wet you are and how hot. Have my fingers get clenched by your walls as they thrust in and out, in and out. How fast do you think you would cum if it were my tongue instead of my fingers? Oh that was a beautiful moan, darling angel of mine. Where was I…? Ah yes, my tongue circling around you clit just like my fingered are now. I think that if I just do this..." He increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and with a final bite delivered to her neck, Katelyn shuddered out her release. Fred took possession of her mouth to cut off her loud moans as he continued to lightly stroke her.

"Oh you beautiful girl.. I love you so much."

"Me too" Katelyn said breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair as she caught her breath.

After a few minutes, Fred said, "Want to get down?"

"If I can stand."

"Like I would let you fall," Fred helped her detangle her legs and held her steady as she tried to regain her balance. Even he could see her knees where trembling.

"Let's lie down, yeah?" he said.

"Yeah let's," Katelyn rummaged in her long forgotten bag on the floor. She pulled her wand out and flicked it, making large colorful cushions appear.

"Very nice," Despite his cheerful voice, his face looked pained, and he shifted his weight every few second. Katelyn knew that stance, and the bulge at the front of his pants confirmed her thoughts.

"Looks like little Freddie came to play."

"You do extraordinary things to me, Kate. And you know it's defiantly not little."

"I know, baby, it's a bit better than average, right?"

"Oh if you only knew the half of it."

"Come on, I'll fix you up real good,"

"You don't have to, love. It'll go away on its own."

"Like I wouldn't return a favor," She pushed him onto the cushions and placed herself between his legs.

"Like this alrea-" Fred's words were cut off by a low groan as Katelyn's hands ran over him before she undid his jeans. Before he could form a coherent thought, she pulled both his jeans and boxers down to free him completely. "Oh, pretty girl, please"

Katelyn only smiled and dipped her head to take the tip of him into her mouth. Fred growled and threaded his fingers though her hair.

"I swear you must have-right there darling- done this professionally in a past life." He panted out. He could feel her laugh, which only added to his pleasure.

"Merlin's beard…" He whispered, his hand grasping the cushion under him. She cupped him in her hand and continued to lick and suck. Fred began to rock his hips against her mouth. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. Her head bobbed a little. She let her teeth graze him ever so lightly at the same time she squeezed his sac.

Fred gasped out her name as he released himself into her mouth. She swallowed every drop.

He layed there panting for a few minutes before finally speaking, "You're the greatest person I know, honest."

Katelyn hummed in agreement as she nipped and nibbled at his hipbone. She giggled as he pulled her up so he could kiss her. He pulled back a minute later.

"Still wanna go to the library?

"Not really, but we have to."

"Kate!"

"And pull you pants back up. That's for my eyes only."

"Just remember, I get to taste next time."

"I'll remember it well, baby. Now come on, let's get going.

""Okay, angel, I'm coming."


End file.
